Posibility
by Dulce isabella 7
Summary: Bella   es  una  chica  "Normal" de  17, hasta  que  encuentra  a  Edward   y  descubre   su  peligrosa   atraccion.*UA
1. Primer   Encuentro

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo._

***:*:*:***

_Posibility_

_Capitulo 1: Primer encuentro_

_*Ahora tu eres mi vida…_

***:*:*:***

- No voy - dije convencida aunque sabía que siempre era una causa perdida.

- Vamos bella será divertido – Insistió, haciendo su puchero.

-Alice , es jueves mañana hay escuela- dije como último recurso de convencimiento.

- Eres la mejor estudiante de nuestra clase , además no ya podremos ir otro día porque mañana llega Edward.

-Ok. – _ya que_ , pensé ; _Edward es el hermano de Alice , la verdad es que yo no lo recuerdo claramente , fue a la universidad cuando yo era más pequeña._

Toco el timbre del inicio de clases, Alice y yo caminamos hacia el instituto , pues seguíamos paradas en el estacionamiento.

****::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*****************************************************:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::************

_Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, "_Forks_"._

_Con mi padre Charlie Swan (jefe de policía) y mi madre Renne Swan (ama de casa)._

_Voy a la escuela preparatoria de Forks._

_Conozco a muchas personas, pero solo tengo dos amigos:_

_**Alice y Jasper**_

_¿Qué más?... tengo 17 años , soy una persona introvertida , la verdad es que ni siquiera bonita , pelo castaño , ojos chocolates y…_

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos:

-¿Señorita Swan?¿puede contestar la pregunta? – frente a mi estaba el Prof. Quiroga mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

- Yo…- el timbre anuncio el fin de la clase.

-Pueden salir – dijo viéndome reprobatoriamente , se fue a su escritorio y yo solté un suspiro.

- La primera vez que no sabes la respuesta – comento Jasper , le sonreí mientras salíamos del salón junto a la duende.

-Solo estaba un poco … distraída –me sonrió de vuelta.

- Esta noche pasaremos por ti a las 7:00 para ir al bar , sabes que está en Seattle , llevas vestido. - iba replicar , pero ella siguió. – No empecemos a pelear, sabes que voy a ganar. -dijo y jalo a Jasper a la cafetería no sin antes darle un dulce beso.

¿No lo mencione? son novios…

**Al llegar a casa…**

- ¿Qué tal tu día cariño? – pregunto mi madre dulcemente.

-Bien – conteste.

-Eso es bueno , vamos a comer – dijo mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos , note que solo había dos puestos en la mesa.

- ¿Charlie no vendrá? – pregunte extrañada.

- No , tuvo una emergencia , pero prometió helado de chocolate , esta noche para recompensar – dijo sonriente.

-Hablando de esta noche , Alice quiere que vayamos a bailar – sonreí al encontrar mi excusa para no ir . - Pero no voy a dejarte sola…- ella me interrumpió.

-Nada de "_peros_ ", Bella , nunca sales quiero que te diviertas – dijo sinceramente.

Almorzamos tranquilas , mas tarde me fui a arreglar.

Me puse un vestido de flores a mitad de muslo , con una chaquetita azul (donde metí mi celular) y converse del mismo color ; con mi cabello en ondas y maquillaje ligero.

Cuando termine eran las 6:55.

-Te vez hermosa. - dijo mi madre cuando baje , sonó un claxon. – Diviértete – me dio un abrazo y Salí.

- Wow! Bella te vez muy linda – me dijo Jasper.

-Gracias. - volteamos a ver a Alice , sabíamos que de ella dependía si nos íbamos o entrabamos a jugar a Barbie/bella…

-Me gusta - dijo la duende , me abrazo y partimos a Seattle en el ostentoso porche de Alice.

*:::*:::*:::*

Al llegar Alice solo tuvo que decir su nombre y nos dejaron pasar.

Al entrar nos sentamos en una mesa con 4 sillas altas , pedimos primero una cerveza .

-¿Qué les parece? –pregunto la duende casi gritando porque la música estaba muy fuerte.

-Es buen lugar- dijo jasper , yo solo asentí en acuerdo.

**Dos tequilas después…**

Alice y jasper estaban besándose no muy castamente.

-Voy por algo de tomar. - comente , se separaron para mirarme.

-Si quieres llamo al mesero.- ofreció Jasper , solté una risita, ellos me miraron con el seño fruncido.

-Es que estoy entumecida y quiero caminar un poco – Mentí , sin esperar respuesta , baje de la silla y camine a la barra.

No puedo negar que el lugar tenía un buen ambiente, me resulta divertido mirar cómo la gente socializa , claramente yo no frecuentaba esos lugares , mis amigos me arrastraban con ellos, ¿para qué negarlo?... me sentía un poco más normal aquí , aunque yo prefiero leer y soñar con cosas que probablemente nunca van a pasar.

-Hola nena ¿quieres bailar? – pregunto un chico cerrándome el paso , se veía bastante borracho.

-En realidad , no. – lo esquive , pero él se puso enfrente de mí , y me tomo de la cintura.

- Te haces la difícil eso , te hace más deseable. - dijo en mi oído , lo cual solo me provoco asco.

-Ni siquiera te conozco - Conteste.

-Soy Mike- contesto.

-Suéltame.- pedí , el no se movió y yo intentaba hacerlo pero no podía porque él es más fuerte que yo.

Parecía que le divertía que tratara de defenderme, se acerco a besarme.

-Ella dijo que la soltaras - dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Quién lo dice? - pregunto Mike antes de soltarme, el joven ni siquiera le contesto , solo lo miro intensamente por unos segundos – Quédatela es una aburrida - dijo Mike con miedo y se fue.

-¿Estás bien? - pregunto el joven preocupado, la verdad es que se veía muy lindo.

- Si. - conteste , nos miramos fijamente por un minuto ,me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago. - Mmm… ¿quieres tomar algo? - ¿yo dije eso? , me sonroje , el me sonrió.

- ¿Tu novio no se enojara? –pregunto cautelosamente.

-No , porque no tengo , ¿vamos? – Asintió , caminamos a la barra y nos sentamos en los banquitos.

- ¿Qué quieren de tomar? –pregunto el barman.

- Yo un tequila , ¿tu?- me pregunto él.

- Un refresco , por favor - el barman solo asintió , mi hermoso acompañante me miro divertido. - Ya he bebido bastante - le explique.

- ¿Qué hace una hermosa chica como tú , aquí sola? - su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y me sonroje,.

- Vine con unos amigos , pero ellos están ocupados en otras _" cosas"_ y yo me sentía algo incomoda , así que vine por algo de tomar… y lo demás ya lo sabes.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Parecía avergonzado, yo solo asentí - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Isabella , pero mis amigos me dicen Bella – le sonreí - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Me llamo Anthony. – Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – preguntó después de un rato.

- No sé bailar. – conteste sintiéndome un poco tonta.

- Eso depende , quien te guie. – tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la pista de baile. Al llegar , puso una de mis manos en su hombro , esa misma la puso en mi cintura y las otras 2 las entrelazo. Quedamos muy cerquita, me puso más nerviosa cuando sus labios se posaron junto en mi oído.

- Hey , relájate- dijo con voz divertida.

-Para ti es fácil – replique , el soltó una risita.

Nos movimos acompasadamente podía sentir mi corazón latiendo rápidamente. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma. La verdad es que solo había tenido un novio (Jacob) y las sensaciones no se comparaban.

La canción terminó ,nos separamos lo suficiente para poder vernos a los ojos , sus labios se veían rojitos y extremamente irresistibles.

¡No! Yo no podía estar pensando en besar a un desconocido que de alguna forma me hacía sentir deseable con solo mirarme.

_Al diablo_- pensé- _por solo una vez, voy a ser imprudente_, me acerque a sus labios , lo suficiente para sentir su dulce aliento entremezclándose con el mío…

De pronto algo me distrajo, ese "algo" era Alice mirando para todos lados , aunque yo sabía que en realidad estaba buscándome.

Junte Bruscamente mis labios con los de Anthony , al momento sentí una corriente eléctrica. Lo empuje suavemente a donde según yo era más "intimo", cruzamos una puerta y seguimos besándonos.

El aire era necesario, así que nos alejamos, vi a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que era el baño de mujeres que gracias a dios estaba vacío, iba decirle a Anthony que lo sentía por comportarme así, pero en cuanto nuestros ojos hicieron contacto , el junto nuestros labios en un beso lleno de necesidad y en un instante el me sentó en el tocador y se coloco entre mis piernas , abrazándome por la cintura , mientras mis manos estaban en su cuello y acariciaban su cabello.

No sé, cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado besándonos , la verdad es que yo me sentía bien así , aunque él fuera un desconocido.

En un momento dado nos separamos , escondí mi cara en su cuello e inhale su delicioso aroma.

-Mmm…. Delicioso. - comente , el soltó una risita.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, me aleje un poco para sacarlo de mi chaquetita.

- ¿Dónde demonios estas? – pregunto una Alice muy furiosa en cuanto conteste.

- En el baño - respondí tranquilamente, me colgó , lo que significaba que Alice estaba en camino.

Sentí su mirada en mi, subí la vista, el me sonrío torcidamente, acaso ¿no sabía lo que me causaba con solo mirarme? , me acerque y junte nuestros labios.

-Tengo que irme – Susurre.

- ¿Ya? – Solo asentí. - Bella , ¿me darías tu número de teléfono? – pregunto algo inseguro .Le sonreí mientras intercambiábamos teléfonos y un beso , uno muy dulce beso.

Salí primero y vi a Alice que venía con Jasper.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te desapareciste – Me reclamo , se veía muy molesta, rodé los ojos mientras la apuraba a caminar.

-No me sentía bien, creo que se me subieron rápido – Conteste agradeciendo que el lugar estuviera oscura o habría notado la mentira.

-Entonces deberíamos ir a casa - dijo Jasper viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sip .- Conteste , así fue como acabo mi perfecta noche.

***:*:*:***

_Ya en mis sueños, solo estaba el…_

***:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***

Aquí está el primer capítulo de _ POSIBILITY_ , estoy mordiéndome las uñas de la ansiedad , por favor dejen rewiews: opiniones , comentarios…. Lo que sea.

_dulce Isabella_


	2. Volverte   a   ver

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

*****:::*****

POSIBILITY

Capitulo 2: Volverte a ver

Estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de el!

*****:::*****

Era domingo por la noche , no había tenido noticias de Antony desde el día en el bar (jueves) , quería llamarle , pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi celular.

_**Flash back**_

_- ¿Te divertiste anoche?- pregunto mi padre con tono de voz sarcástico._

_- Sip - fue mi respuesta._

_- ¡Te sonrojaste! - chillo Renne - ¿Qué paso?¿un muchacho?¿era guapo?_

_- Me sirves jugo por favor. - pedí , mientras le entregaba mi vaso y trataba de ignorar sus preguntas y cambiar de conversación._

_- ¿Entonces vas a decirme? – insistió , me veía atentamente , mientras servía el jugo , así que lo derramo._

_Rápidamente los 3 empezamos a limpiar el desastre._

_- Mi celular. - dije en un susurro , pues estaba sobre de la mesa_

_- ¡Levántalo! – ordenó mi madre. Charlie lo hizo y empezó a secarlo; En algún punto Renne se lo quitó de las manos y se lo llevo al lavamanos._

_Abrió la llave y lo puso bajo el agua , ante nuestras miradas incrédulas , después de 30 segundos cerro la llave y nos miro._

_-¿Qué? _

_-¡¿por qué lo mojaste?- pregunto mi papa._

_- no quería que estuviera sucio… - respondió como si estuviéramos preguntando algo estúpido , Charlie y yo estallamos en carcajadas._

_**Fin flash back**_

_Todavía puedo recordar su dulce aroma y la sensación de tener sus labios contra los mios…_

El teléfono de la casa, empezó a sonar y fui a contestar:

- Diga…

- ¡Hola , bella!... llamaba para invitarte a una cena en mi casa , "celebrando" que Edward regresa.

- Lo siento Alice , pero quede con mis padres , además eso suena a cena familiar.

- Tu eres parte de familia , pero si no quieres venir llamare a Jasper , te quiero , adiós .

- adiós, Ali – dije y colgué.

La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer , pero no quería ir , agarre el libro que llevaba a medias *****_**" Veronika decide morir"**_** ,** y empecé a sumergirme nuevamente en la historia.

***::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***

Desperté desorientada , mire alrededor y reconocí mi oscura habitación , me había quedado dormida leyendo , mi vista se desvió al reloj: 5:40 am.

Me duche con agua muy caliente , al salir me vestí con unos jeans entubados camisa de manga larga azul y converse , mi cabello tenia ondas naturales, así que solo lo cepille , me puse sombras cafés para no parecer demasiado pálida y un poco de gloss.

Abandone la habitación , cuando me sentí lista.

***:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::***

Era la cuarta hora , me tocaba literatura , llegue al salón y me puse a esperar a que llegará el profesor, mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno cosas sin sentido.

- Buenos días , mi nombre es Edward Cullen, voy a remplazar a su antiguo maestro de literatura – esa familiar y hermosa voz aterciopelada , llamó completamente mi atención, subí la vista y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que " Edward Cullen" , era "Antony".

Nuestras miradas se encontraron un segundo , pero yo la desvié, empecé a sentirme cohibida y engañada… muy engañada.

¡!Esperen!... dijo ¿Cullen?... el hermano de Alice.

Puse atención a la clase, aunque en ningún momento mire a Edward, me dedique a escuchar.

Nos puso a hacer un ensayo sobre ¿Por qué es bueno leer?¿y que esperábamos de la clase?

En cuanto toco el timbre, fui la primera en salir…

Era la hora del almuerzo, solo compre un café y me senté con Jasper y Alice.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Alice con preocupación en la voz.

-Nada – conteste con voz , nada convincente.

- No mientas, Bella. - pidió - Siempre nos hemos contado todo , ¿acaso no confías en mi?¿en nosotros?

- no quiero hablar sobre eso. - estaba empezando a sentirme mal, repentinamente solo quiero volver a casa. - ¿saben qué? Tengo que recoger un libro para mi tarea , nos vemos luego. - sin dejarlos contestar, Salí de la cafetería.

Camine al estacionamiento, pensando que mi día se había vuelto insoportable, tendría que tomar un taxi para volver a casa.

-¡Hey , bella! … ¿te vas? – le sonreí , mientras asentía- Te llevo.

- No quiero molestar, Dani. – él puso cara de incredulidad , mientras me guiaba hasta su auto.

- No es ninguna molestia y me sentiré mal, si te llegara a pasar algo. - sonreí por su persuasión.

Daniel es un compañero muy cercano, se que está aquí para mi , siempre que lo necesitara y podía hacerme reír.

Teníamos cierto nivel de confianza , obviamente no era como con Alice o Jasper, realmente me sentía cómoda a su lado.

-Llegamos… - Anunció sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Espero que todo mejore

- Gracias. – le di un beso en la mejilla y me baje del coche.

Estaba lloviznando como cualquier día en Forks, así que me apresure a entrar a casa.

- Hola hija ¿por qué tan temprano? - pregunto mi madre , mientras regresaba su vista a la tele.

-Tengo dolor de cabeza. - la mentira sonó tan convincente que mi madre me miro preocupada. - sólo quiero dormir , para cualquiera que llame , no estoy. - ella solo asintió.

Ese día lo pase en mi habitación durmiendo y escuchando música.

*****:::*****

Al día siguiente intente no hablar con Alice y Jasper , porque son bastante intuitivos y sabrían que me pasaba algo , así que en la hora del almuerzo me escondí en la biblioteca.

Era mi última hora , me tocaba con **"el profesor Cullen", **estaba dudando seriamente si entrar , ¿qué puedo decir?... soy una cobarde ,tal vez debería cambiarme , o hacer la materia en casa.

¡NO!... sería como cualquier profesor , debo ignorarlo deliberadamente , como si fuera un desconocido , no el chico que literalmente me derritió en el bar…

Entre rápidamente , a los pocos segundos él también.

- Buenos días , hoy harán una reseña de " el alquimista" , dos cuartillas , en hoja blanca , ¿alguna duda? – Miro de un lado a otro.- Entonces a trabajar , quien termine , puede ir saliendo. - se sentó en el escritorio.

La mayoría lo termino y salió del salón , estoy segura que más de uno lo hizo a lo tonto.

Cuando me pare a entregar el mío, solo quedaban 3 personas contándome, deje mi ensayo encima de los otros, traía mi mochila ya , así que me apresure hacia la puerta , pero no tenía tanta suerte.

- Señorita Swan ¿puede quedarse un momento? … deseo hablar sobre su calificación. – cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que esa voz me provocaba, me di la vuelta para decirle que no tenía tiempo, pero Alex y Bryan entregaron su ensayo y salieron.

Edward me miro profundamente antes de ir a cerrar la puerta con llave.

- Dígame profesor Cullen ¿Qué hay con mi calificación? - empezó a caminar hacia mí y yo camina hacia atrás.

- Edward – me corrigió.

- ¿ Estás seguro? No prefieres que te llame Anthony. - comente con burla , un segundos después sentí como choque contra su escritorio.

- Es mi segundo nombre – me contesto, estábamos muy cerquita podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo contra el mío.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor ,… claro! Yo soy la tonta por pensar que eras honesto, eres muy injus….- él me interrumpió besándome dulcemente, pero con pasión , yo le respondí al instante , no estoy segura del tiempo que paso , siempre que estaba con él perdía la noción del tiempo.

- Deseaba hacer esto desde que mis labios se separaron de los tuyos - susurro , mientras frotaba su nariz con la mía, entonces agrego. – Estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen Antony .- me dio un beso corto, pero muy dulce.- Te llame , pero tu celular suena apagado.

- Si , tuve un pequeño problema con él - conteste y esta vez fui yo quien lo beso.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que no te volvería a ver?- expreso con tono de voz lastimero.- No sé porque , pero no puedo olvidarte , deseaba tanto hacer esto.- me dio un piquito.- O esto – mordió mi labio inferior , solté un jadeo.

- Eres tu el que no tiene idea de todo , el efecto que tienes en mi. - comente mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello y aspire su dulce aroma , me sentó en el escritorio Y se puso entre mis piernas, acomode mis brazos en su cuello y él en mi cintura.

Junte nuestros labios , me gusta saber que encajamos perfectamente , después de un rato nos separamos para respirar.

- Debo ir a casa – comente.

- Te llevo.- se ofreció, mientras agarraba sus llaves y varios papeles.

- No Edward , si alguien ve eso , puede causarte complicaciones - dije , mientras me paraba frente a él , se acerco a mí y acaricio mis costados.

- Es algo tarde , no habrá nadie y si hubiera ya termine mi horario , puedo hacer lo que quiera - dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios, me separe antes de que pudiera profundizar , involuntariamente hizo un puchero , lo que me hizo sonreír , deje un beso corto en sus labios.

- Todos los días almuerzo con mi familia, creo que ya llego tarde.- Exprese.

- Ultimo beso. - dijo mientras me daba uno , que se convirtieron en varios.

Tome su mano y lo guie al estacionamiento, lo que dijo era cierto, no se veían personas puesto que en mi escuela no habían clases en la tarde , me abrió la puerta de su coche.

De camino a mi casa , le fui indicando la dirección y un rato después le dije que se estacionara unas casas antes para evitar las preguntas.

- Te llamare más tarde.- Me aviso mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

- No puedes. - me miro confundido - Mi celular no sirve , se mojo , nos veremos mañana.

- Es mucho tiempo – dijo dándome el último Beso.

- Nos veremos tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de extrañarme .- le di un beso corto.

- Debo comprarte un celular - comento sobre mis labios , me separe al instante.

-No Edward , la verdad es que no debes hacer nada…

*****:::*****

*Veronika decide morir: es un libro de Paulo Coelho , uno de mis favoritos.

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJAR UN REWIEW Y ALERTAS , MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS , ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR MAS.

Por favor dejen rewiew déjenme saber si les gusto este capítulo, espero que les divierta tanto leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo.


	3. The beginning

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo intento crear un universo paralelo.**_

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior , sé que me tarde pero aquí estoy por fin…

Advertencia: Hay un pedacito que está un poquito fuerte, si no lo leen no afecta la historia.

***::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::***

_*No te acomplejes, si pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo y no me avergonzaría de ello…_

Hoy es miércoles, voy a ir en autobús a la escuela, porque me siento muy culpable por ocultarle cosas a Jasper y Alice.

Entre a la cocina y tome un poco de jugo , el claxon de un carro , me distrajo; Extrañada fui a ver:

- Haz estado evitándome. – afirmó Alice, estaba recostada sobre su auto.

- No , solo tengo algunas cosas extras en la cabeza.- conteste bajito, me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ayer parecías… molesta.- comento con voz preocupada.

-solo un poco abrumada.- observe su auto y le pregunte lo obvio.- ¿Jasper no vino?

Su alegría volvió con esa pregunta y empezó a dar saltitos.

- Es día de chicas.- dijo acercándose a la puerta del conductor.

- No puedo faltar a clase.-susurre.

- Tengo el permiso de Renne.- hice una mueca.- ¡vamos!...será divertido ¿sabes que haremos?

- No.

-Comprobaremos cuando hacemos en ir y volver a Seattle , por la noche haremos un pijamada.- siguió hablando con entusiasmo.

Desde que Alice adquirió su querido porche hacíamos hacemos ese juego.

- Déjame subir por algo de ropa y tú te quedas aquí.- agregue cuando vi que tenía la intención de acompañarme, tardaríamos horas.

*****:::*****

Fue muy divertido entre bromas , chistes y comentarios hicimos el viaje.

- ¡PAPA!...- Grito Alice al entrar a su casa :

.

- Aquí estoy .- contesto de vuelta. Avanzamos hacia donde venia la voz.

Entramos en la habitación, el estaba sentado , pero cuando nos vio tomó algo de la mesita y avanzo hasta mi, me entrego dos pastillas y un litro de agua.

_Las que rápidamente tomé…_

_Conocí a los Cullen cuando tenía 10 años , mi madre se hizo amiga de Esme y empezaron a juntarnos a los 4 , aunque a Edward no le gustaba , pues era más grande que nosotros._

_Emmett es el hermano mayor de los Cullen y como mi osito personal , es un poco inmaduro , pero muy noble y cariñoso , ahora está en su último año en universidad de Harvard junto a su novia Rosalie Hale_**( la hermana de jasper)**_, obviamente mi amiga , es comprensiva y cariñosa._

_Ambos vienen sólo en vacaciones…_

Una hermosa voz aterciopelada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué Bella toma pastillas?.- pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido , todos lo miraron raro.

- ¿Por qué tanta confianza con _**Bella**_?.- Alice remarco mi nombre para enfatizar su significado , mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

- Es mi profesor de literatura.- Conteste por él , cuando vi que Alice iba volver a preguntar agregue.- Me prometiste una pijamada.- su alegría volvió en segundos.

- Claro , claro .- dijo mientras me jalaba al piso de arriba.

Esa noche hicimos lo típico en una noche de chicas:

*Vimos películas/revistas

*Jugamos uno y Monopoly

* Hablamos sobre "chicos"

*_Finalmente nos fuimos a dormir_

Bueno la verdad es que Alice lo hizo , yo me siento increíblemente inquieta, no estoy segura de las veces que di vueltas sobre la cama , envidió un poco a la duende por lo menos ella puede dormir tranquilamente toda la noche.

Cuando me resigne de que por el momento no iba poder dormir , me levante y me dirigí a la cocina.

Prepare un poco de té con limón , antes de sentarme frente a la ventana, la única luz era la de la luna y se respiraba una tranquilidad impresionante.

- ¿_hermosa noche_?.- pregunto una hermosa voz aterciopelada en mi oído, me tense aunque al instante me relajé , cuando pego mi espalda a su pecho y rodeo mi cintura con sus dedos entrelazados , mientras repartía besitos en mi cuello.- _Te extrañe_ .- susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de mi oreja , una leve descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y lo lleno de excitación. De repente me sentí desesperada por su tacto.

Me di la vuelta sin soltarme de su agarre, para inmediatamente pasar mis manos por su cuello y juntar nuestros labios en un beso tierno/ apasionado.

Quería calmar toda la ansiedad que sentía, nuestro beso fue subiendo de intensidad , cuando se nos acabo el aire, Edward escondió la cabeza en mi cuello, mientras decía:

- Si seguimos así , no voy a poder parar.- pero aun seguía dejando besos húmedos en mi cuello.- Deberíamos ir a dormir.- sus labios se detuvieron en un punto en especial y comenzó a succionar , un gemido ronco se escapo de mi boca.

- ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que me provocas cuando me miras , me hablas o me tocas?.- susurre antes de agregar.- ¿De verdad crees que voy a poder dormir después de esto?

- Se de un lugar donde dormirías tranquilamente.- dijo mientras sonreía torcidamente.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunte con verdadera curiosidad.

- En mis brazos.- respondió antes de darme un beso corto.

- ¡Yo quiero!- me guió escaleras arriba en completa oscuridad.

Abrió la puerta que siempre me había dado curiosidad, pero en la que nunca había entrado.

Su cuarto era grandísimo, tenía cama matrimonial , un sillón de dos plazas , un hermoso piano negro, un librero lleno y un reproductor de música con muchísimos cd.

Me quede como tonta mirando hasta que el llamo mi atención.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?.- él ya estaba recostado en la cama , camine allí y me acomode acurrucada contra él, automáticamente paso sus brazos a mi alrededor , cerré los ojos e inmediatamente me quede dormida.

La realidad a mi alrededor desapareció…

_Estaba en una playa besándome con Edward , mucha ansiedad y deseo. _

_Empezó a pasar sus manos por mi cintura , acariciando de arriba para abajo , pero yo necesitaba mas mucho mas, así que con mis manos guie las suyas a mi centro, primero acaricio arriba del bikini , lentas caricias que hacían que cada vez me mojara más._

_De repente se detuvo…_

_- ¡Edward! …- me queje , el ignoro eso y subió hacia mis pechos , los acaricio sobre la tela , claro que se endurecieron rápidamente. .._

Me desperté algo confundida, mire a mi alrededor , recordé que estaba durmiendo en el cuarto de Edward, un flash de mi sueño me llego e inmediatamente me ruborice.

Me removí intranquila , estoy demasiado excitada, muy pronto oí una voz aterciopelada:

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿tuviste una pesadilla? – mire sus ojos en los que había mucha preocupación.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de tragar las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él… definitivamente creo que necesito una ducha fría…

*::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*

¿CORTO?...creo que un poco , se que no paso mucho en este capítulo , pero es como preparación para el siguiente.

Dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos.

_**Posdata: A los 4 rewiews actualizó:9**_


	4. Insecurities and love

Los personajes son de stephanie meyer , Yo solo me adjudico la historia.

Pd: Quiero ser sincera de porque mi retraso, la verdad es que no estaba segura de continuar la historia; Pero al publico lo que pida… Bromeo , quiero agradecer todos esos comentarios que me alentaron a seguir, las quiero mucho.

Pd2:Este capitulo es la continuación del anterior espero que aun se acuerden, sin más los dejo, disfruten y muchos besos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**Duerme mi Bella. Que tengas dulces sueños. Tu eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo. Duerme mi único amor**_

- ¿Bella?- Pregunto tomando mi mano , me pare rápidamente.

- Necesito una ducha.- camine hacia el baño, cerré la puerta antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo más. Abrí la llave del agua fría; Me quite el pequeño shorcito y la blusa de tirantes que traía por pijama , por último la ropa interior.

Me coloque bajo la regadera, temblé al contacto; Pero era justo eso lo que necesitaba, me quede ahí hasta que oí la puerta corrediza deslizarse , levante la vista.

- Pensé que necesitarías esto.- Levanto una toalla; No dije nada ,no me daba ninguna pena que Edward me viera desnuda. Apago la regadera, me envolvió en la toalla y me cargo hasta la cama, tan pronto como llegamos me cobijo con las cobijas, se acostó a mi lado y hablo:

-Vives en el lugar más frio del país , no puedes bañarte con el agua fría a menos que quieras contraer hipotermia.- Me dio un beso en la frente, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que todo paso, me sentía algo avergonzada por mi comportamiento.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, siento que ardo cada vez que me tocas, que me miras y después me siento algo tonta por eso.- Calle un momento.- Mi sueño desencadeno todo.

- ¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto sonriendo adorablemente.

- Deja de hacer eso.- Pedí con voz ronca.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Provocarme.- Mordí su labio.- Te deseo tanto que apenas puedo controlarme.- Susurre, mientras me revolvía ansiosa.

Junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso , bajo por mi cuello besando y mordisqueando lo que podía.

- Nunca te avergüences por decirme lo que sientes.- Deshizo el agarre de la cobija, dejándome completamente desnuda ante el.- Hermosa.- susurro mientras me miraba atentamente, se acerco a mis pechos y los beso.

Tomo uno entre sus labios succionándolo lentamente, mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos para darle el mismo trato; Pequeños gemidos salían de mis labios , un nudo empezó a formarse en mi vientre.

Siguió bajando dejando un reguero de besos, llego a mis muslos antes de acariciar mis pliegues…

- Edw….Edward…. tu…familia- balbuce.

- ¿No te lo dije?- pregunto con voz divertida.-Mi habitación esta insonorizada, me gusta la privacidad cuando toco el piano.- Susurro mientras acariciaba todo mi sexo, metió dos dedos de golpe, sacándome un gritito.

-¡Mas!...- me las arregle para decir, aceleró mientras metía otro dedo y pellizcaba mi clítoris, se acerco a mi oído sin dejar de mover sus dedos, susurro:

- Te amo.- al momento me tense, el nudo se deshizo causándome un increíble placer.

Un momento después Edward repartía besitos en mi cara, yo trataba de normalizar mi respiración, involuntariamente salió un bostezo de mis labios; Él se levanto y rápidamente volvió , me tendió una camisa suya.

-¿Podrías ponértela? –hice lo que él me pidió, antes de acomodarme en su pecho, me rodeo con sus brazos.- Tú eres demasiada tentación… Duerme yo cuidare de tus sueños.

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando estaba muy feliz con Edward, aunque también muy culpable por no decirle a Alice ni a mis padres.<p>

En estos días había notado algo raro en Renne:

_**Flash back:**_

_Iba llegando de la escuela, subí a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila, después me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba mi mama._

_-Hola cariño.- Saludo con voz dulce._

_- Hola ma.- Respondí distraídamente._

_- Ya casi esta la comida.- dijo mientras seguía picando verduras, una gran marca en su brazo me llamo la atención._

_- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - pregunte señalando la pequeña herida._

_- No te metas en lo que no te importa.- Contesto a la defensiva._

_-Yo solo..- Ella me interrumpió._

_-Te crees la hija perfecta ¿verdad?, pues ¡¿Qué dirías si te digo que nunca quise tenerte?- me grito antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la casa._

_- Bromeas ¿cierto?_

_-No hay día en el que no me arrepienta.- Susurro con odio antes de irse, me quede unos momentos en shock, después de unos segundos me dirigí a la cocina para seguir haciendo la cena, cuando casi terminaba llego Charlie._

_-Hola linda, ¿hoy cocinas tu?- pregunto extrañado._

_- Si- mentí con voz baja.- Renne tuvo que salir, me pidió que lo hiciera.- él solo asintió mientras ponía la mesa._

_Comimos sin ella , pues nunca llego a comer._

_**Fin flash back**_

De acuerdo ese día estuvo demasiado rara, cuando regreso no menciono nada de lo que había pasado, me trato tan cariñosamente.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando entre las clases de literatura.

El profesor Cullen estaba sentado en su escritorio " _tan hermoso como siempre_" , me senté en el lugar de siempre y la clase paso normalmente, al tocar el timbre me pare de mi lugar , empecé a guardar mis libros hasta que sentí un empujón brusco; voltee a ver quién era solo alcance a ver a Danny saliendo sin siquiera mirarme, me entro la necesidad de saber si algo le pasaba , después de todo el siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba.

- Señorita Swan ¿puede quedarse?... Quiero hablar con usted.- Pidió Edward , no le conteste , mi mente estaba en saber lo que le pasaba a mi amigo.

Así que no hice caso, seguí a Danny hasta que paro en los jardines.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte preocupada por su estado.

- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? No puedes ayudarme.

- Si me lo contaras , tal vez podría…- No alcance a decir nada mas , pues el hablo.

-Jessica me dejo por el estúpido de Mike Newton.- Escupió las palabras con rabia.

-No sabía que eran novios.- Comente tratando de no empeorar las cosas.

- Se suponía que era un secreto, porque ella tenía que resolver unas cosas , pero yo soy el idiota por creer en ella.- Se acerco a un árbol y lo golpeo.

Cuando me miro se veía arrepentido por su arranque, solté un suspiro tome su mano buena y lo jale a la enfermería , el lugar estaba solo; Lo hice sentarse en la camilla y examine su mano , no se veía quebrada , solo pusimos una compresa de hielo.

- Gracias.- Susurro mientras me miraba atentamente.

- No tienes porque; Si te hace sentir mejor , Jessica es una tonta a mi me gustaría salir con alguien como tu.- Susurre sinceramente.

- Bueno entonces debes aceptarme un café.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Claro.- Salimos de allí rumbo a la cafetería, Danny fue por nuestras bebidas , visualice a Jasper y Alice, me entrego el mío y lo guie a la mesa de siempre.

-Hola chicos, el es Daniel.- Los presente , rápidamente nos sentamos.

-Soy Alice y el es mi novio Jasper.- Susurro la duende viéndolo amablemente.

-Es un gusto .- Desde ese momento se empezó a desarrollo una interesante conversación.

* * *

><p>Iba camino al estacionamiento cuando una nívea mano , me jalo hacia un lugar, cuando mire alrededor me di cuenta que era el cuarto de limpieza.<p>

- ¡Wow! Vamos avanzando este es un lugar perfecto.- Comente con una sonrisa irónica , Edward me dio una sonrisa torcida.

- Usted es una alumna muy desobediente.- Junto nuestros labios en un beso desesperado y pasional , subí mis manos a su cuello donde jale suavemente su cabello, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y apretó contra él, cuando no tuve aire me separe, Edward siguió dejando besos en mi cuello.

- Debo llegar temprano a casa.- Dije como protesta.

- No , quiero llevarte a un lugar.- Comento con un puchero.

- Charlie tiene turno hasta mañana , no quiero dejar sola a Renne.

-Quiero enseñarte un lugar.- insistió con esa hermosa voz aterciopelada. No pude resistirme uní nuestros labios en signo de aceptación.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya casi?- pregunte por decima vez, Edward soltó unas risitas, caminamos 5 pasos más, pasamos junto a unos arbustos, fue entonces cuando vi una de las cosas más hermosas de mi vida.<p>

- Entonces… ¿te gusta? – pregunto en mi oído hasta ese momento reaccione.

- Es hermoso.- Dije todavía mirando el hermoso prado que se extendía frente a mi, sus flores combinaban perfectamente con todo.

Nos recostamos entre las flores; Edward dejaba besitos en mi rostro: La frente , parpados, nariz , mejillas y por último los labios.

- Tal vez deberías salir con alguien de tu edad.- Dije casualmente, pude ver como su ceño se fruncía.

- ¿por qué dices eso?- pregunto con voz aterciopelada.

- Tarde o temprano , la diferencia de edad nos afectara; Te darás cuenta de que mereces algo mejor.

- ¿Me quieres? – pregunto en un tono extraño , solo pude asentir.- Entonces deja de pensar de esa forma , si algo como lo que dices llegara a pasar ya lo arreglaremos, pero le advierto señorita Swan que nada me separara de usted.- Dijo mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente antes de suspirar.- Te quiero más de lo que imaginas , Isabella.- Oír mi nombre en sus labios me hizo estremecer.

- Yo te quiero mucho mas…- Susurre como acercarme y besarlo.

* * *

><p>Eran las 7 de la tarde cuando llegue a casa , me extraño que todas las luces estuvieran apagadas, deje mi mochila en el sillón de la sala y subí a ver donde estaba mi madre.<p>

Por alguna razón tuve una rara sensación de peligro , que me hizo estremecer.

Al entrar a su habitación, me encontré con una imagen que nunca me imagine:… Renee tenía un cuchillo en las manos , la vi sonreír malvadamente antes de dirigirlo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?...- Grite casi histérica haciendo que por el susto se le cayera la arma mortal , se quedo un momento contemplando como el artefacto caía, de repente como Si su mente estuviera en otro lado , comenzó a hablar muy rápido y bajito , yendo de un lado a otro.- ¿mama?- ella me miro solo por un momento antes de desvanecerse y quedar en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios.<p>

¿Qué creen que tenga?... Al primer comentario que lo adivine , publico el siguiente capítulo.:)


	5. Everything has a beginning and end

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, yo solo me adjudico la historia.

*Después de bastante tiempo aquí, les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>** De todas formas, ¿de cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo?**

Al momento fui por algo de alcohol para poder despertarla, después de colocárselo bajo la nariz estuvo consiente nuevamente.

- Es tiempo de hablar.- Comente con voz seria.

- Me siento muy cansada.- Se quejo con voz débil, mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama.

- No vas a evadirme, dime… ¿Qué pasa?

- De acuerdo, pero promete que no se lo dirás a Charlie.- Solo pude rodar los ojos antes de asentir.- Hace unos meses Carlisle me diagnostico esquizofrenia.

- ¿Estas tomando algún tratamiento?

- No y no te metas, estoy empeñada en seguir mi vida como era.

- Renne…- Con fuerzas renovadas se levanto y me empujo de su cuarto no sin antes decir:

- Esto no debe importarte, sigue con tu vida como antes y recuerda que lo prometiste…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas, se sentía mal ocultar el secreto, pero no puedo hacer nada.<p>

Las cosas con Edward iban realmente bien, Cada día me sentía más enamorada, Siempre me hacía sentir especial.

Hoy es un día muy especial para mí, por fin lo mío con Edward ya no iba a ser prohibido.

Hasta ahora pude lograr escaparme de mis padres, Alice y Jasper. Aunque cuando toco el timbre para salir de clase del Profesor Cullen, me di cuenta que nada dura para siempre, Esa voz resonó en todo el salón.

- Feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo la dulce voz de Daniel, mientras dejaba un pastelito con una velita frente a mí.

- ¡Cállate!...- Susurre mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor, varias personas estaba mirándonos, incluso Edward el cual tenía una mirada ¿dolida?

- Bueno apaga la vela y pide un deseo.- Comento mientras la encendía, puse mi cara a la altura del pastelito y simplemente sople.

- Srita. Swan, me gustaría hablar un momento con usted.- La voz de Edward sonó fría y cortante , fue entonces cuando supe que estaba enojado.

-Anoche no dormí bien , ¿me compras un café? – Le pregunte a Daniel , aunque solo era una excusa para que pudiéramos hablar a solas.

- Si… - me dió un beso en la frente y se fue; El salón ya estaba vacío, Camine hacia Edward.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Susurro cuando quedamos frente a frente.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Respondí tontamente, porque yo sabia que el preguntaba: ¿por qué no le había dicho de mi cumpleaños?

- Bella…- Susurro en tono de advertencia.

- La verdad es que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, es un día como cualquier otro, no me pareció importante.- Paso sus manos por mi cintura y me acerco mas a él.

- Pero se lo dijiste a Daniel.- comento terco , sus gestos se endurecieron.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? – Sabía que si no parábamos, íbamos a decir cosas que nos hiriéran el uno al otro.

- ¡Vamos Edward!... Es mi mejor amigo.- Dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

- ¿Estás segura que es solo eso?... Tengo sospechas de que te gusta , en ese caso estarías jugando con los dos.- Me separe de él bruscamente.

- Cuida tus palabras Edward Cullen.

- Debía haberlo entendido antes, solo estabas conmigo hasta que encontraras a alguien de tu edad, eres una zorr..- No pudo seguir hablando, porque mi mano impacto con mucha fuerza en su mejilla, eso pareció haberlo sacado del trance en el que se encontraba.

- Hasta ahí Edward , Estaba segura que alguna vez la forma que nos conocimos nos afectaría, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos…- Repentinamente sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas contenidas.

- Bella mi vida, Lo lamento tanto no hay forma de pedirte perdón, por un momento los celos me consumieron.- Dijo mientras tomaba mi cara en sus manos.

- Estoy decepcionada pensé que me conocías mejor, nunca pensé que pudieras dudar de mi amor.

-Bella…- Fue en ese momento en el que no pude controlar las lagrimas.

- Deberías salir con alguien de tu edad, alguien más madura; Con alguien que esté a la altura.- Susurre con voz bajita.

- ¡Yo te amo no quiero a nadie más!- grito casi desesperado.

- Esto me hizo darme cuenta de que lo nuestro…- Lo mire directamente a los ojos -… Se acabo.

Me abrazo fuertemente antes de juntar nuestro labios en un ardiente beso que solo duro unos segundos, porque lo aparte.

- Nos veremos por ahí.- Dije con voz quebrada, pero él se negaba a soltar mi mano hasta que me acerque y limpie sus lagrimas, mientras el hizo lo mismo.- Es lo mejor.

Me di la vuelta para salir de salón, solo camine unos pasos, cuando la miss Tanya entro:

- ¿Bella?... Acaba de tocar el timbre para entrar a clases es mejor que te apresures si no quieres que te pongan un retardo.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

- Claro, gracias por la preocupación.- Dije mientras salía tratando de controlarme.

* * *

><p>Iba camino al estacionamiento, ya habían acabado las clases; Cuando vi a Alice recargada en su auto junto a Jasper.<p>

- Eres una mala amiga.- Comento antes de aventarse a mis brazos.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- No lo digas.- Le dije a Jasper mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. De repente Daniel estaba a mi lado.

- Alice quiero darle su regalo a Bella, pero está en Port Angels .- Dijo con una mueca.

- De acuerdo… Toma.- Dijo extendiéndome dos cajas perfectamente envueltas con un moño.- Es nuestro regalo te lo pones antes de llegar a la fiesta que será en mi casa.- hizo un puchero.

- Odio las fiestas.- Dije mientras agarraba las cajas.

- Lo se, pero corrigiéndome un poco solo será una reunión… Tráela a las 7:00.-ordeno mirando a Daniel, el cual solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Ya estábamos en nuestro destino, el camino hasta aquí había sido silencioso principalmente porque yo no me sentía bien.<p>

- Haz estado muy callada… ¿quieres hablar sobre algo?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-No.

- He notado que el profesor Cullen y tu se traen algo, ¿acaso son novios?- Dijo con voz cautelosa.

- Ya no mas.- Respire hondo tratando de no llorar.- Entonces ¿Cuál es mi regalo?

- Ya verás.- Dijo mientras me guiaba a un establecimiento, casi me desmayo al ver cuál era.- Pensé que como ya tienes 18, lo primero que tienes que tener es tener un tatuaje.

- Me desmayo cuando veo sangre.- Dije tratando de evitarlo.

- Es un lugar muy confiable.- Dijo sonriéndome y empujándome para entrar.

Estaba muy nerviosa , pero al final decidí hacerlo. Eligi uno de mariposas azules que tenia hondas plateadas, en la espalda baja y lo mejor es que esta listo en un par de horas.

Lo más probable sería que me estoy volviendo loca.

* * *

><p>Acabo de empezar mi nueva historia "Lo eres todo", pasen y díganme que tal esta.<p>

¿Qué tal el capitulo?…Dejen sus comentarios , dudas , tomatazos , Decirme que es lo que quieren que pase.

Les mando muchos besos.


	6. Una  ruptura limpia

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, Solo me adjudico la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Como una ruptura limpia ¿verdad?<strong>

Nunca vi mi vida como un cuento de hadas, Desde pequeña supe que alguna vez me casaría y vendrían los hijos , Aunque siempre lo mire como una obligación.

Mi infancia fue relativamente feliz; Mi madre fue muy cariñosa y mi padre llegaba todas la noches temprano a jugar conmigo.

Cuando conocí a Edward me permití por primera vez tener esperanza de que él me quisiera, después de todo cuales eran las **posibilidades** de que un ser tan perfecto se fijara en mi.

Tierno, amoroso , protector y educado, tiene que pasar algo de peso mayor que lo saque de sus casilla. Sé que no ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero haría cualquier cosa para no dañarlo para ser la mujer que él necesita.

Duele el solo pensar que no volveré a sentir sus labios sobre los míos o la sensación de protección al estar en sus brazos.

- ¿Bella?- Se escucho la preocupada voz de Daniel al otro lado de la puerta.

Me mire a mi misma: El vestido negro con líneas azules me hacían ver algunas curvas y los tacones altísimos hacían que mis piernas se vieran estilizadas; No me sentía yo… No puede hacer nada más que suspirar antes de abrir la puerta y salir del baño de la tienda de tatuajes en la que Marco amablemente me había dejado cambiarme.

- Te vez hermosa.- Susurro Daniel después de hacer un silbido. No pude hacer más que sonrojarme.

- Es cierto pequeña, completamente radiante.- Dijo Marco que era el tatuador, resulto ser muy amable. Se entero de mi miedo a la sangre y estuvo hablándome todo el rato para distraerme.

- Gracias a los 2, pero ya tenemos que irnos o Alice nos matara por llegar tarde.- Dije mientras salíamos del lugar a la noche fría, caminamos rápidamente hacia el auto.

- Quiero agradecerte por esto, he estado distraída últimamente y salir contigo siempre es muy divertido.- hice una pausa y seguí.- Creo que a veces me olvido de como soy.

- Bella ¿el profesor Cullen y tu, tienen algo?- Pregunto cuando ya había arrancado el auto, por un momento me vio fijamente; Eso definitivamente no lo vi venir.

- No más.- Conteste incapaz de mentirle.- Por favor, no te metas.

- Estas sufriendo por su culpa, eso no me gusta nada, tal vez debería tener una charla con el.- Dijo con voz amenazadora.

- creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita para controlar todo esto.

- No puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti….Solo avísame y le pateare el trasero.- Dijo con un tono más ligero.

El tiempo que paso durante el camino a forks, me la pase mirando hacia la ventana, no pude dejar de pensar en los últimos cambios que hubo en mi vida y puede entender que las heridas provocadas no sanarían tan fácil.

Cuando nos estacionamos frente a la casa de los Cullen, me llego el pensamiento de que nunca llegue a considerar todo el alboroto que haría Alice; Mi nerviosismo aumento de 0 a 1000 y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

- ¿Sabes?... creo que tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si me llevas a mi casa y luego volvemos?- Me miro desconcertado mientras apagaba el motor, pero rápidamente algo cambio en su mirada.

- No lo creo… la verdad es que Alice me da un poco de miedo.- dijo antes de salir, rodear el auto, abrirme la puerta antes de ayudarme a salir.- ¿Estas lista?

- No.

- Entonces…Vamos.- Susurro algo incomodo.- Te esperan.- agrego sonriente, señalando algo detrás de mí.

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde señalaba, me encontré con que había gente esperándonos en la entrada: Charlie, Renne, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme…Por ultimo Edward.

Camine lentamente tratando de atrasar lo inevitable con Daniel unos pasos tras de mí.

- Muy mal jovencita, me hubiera gustado abrazarte esta mañana, pero huiste…- Comento mi madre antes de abrazarme. La apreté muy fuerte recordando las últimas veces que habíamos estado juntas y que posiblemente no habría otros momentos así.

- Espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida.- Dijo Carlisle, mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente. Claramente pude entender el doble sentido. Me sentí aturdida durante un momento.

- Felicidades cariño.- Dijo maternalmente Esme, entretanto me abrazo.

Sorpresivamente Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él antes de susúrrame al oído.- Felicidades Bella, espero que siempre obtengas lo que quieras… Te amo.

- ¡Auch!...- Me queje cuando Edward apretó justo la zona donde me habían hecho el tatuaje.

3 segundos después todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

- … Es que hoy me golpeé con una puerta, debo tener más cuidado.- Supe que nadie me creyó la mentira, pero lo dejaron pasar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!... Bella.- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.- Este es un día como cualquier otro para ti, tú y yo sabemos que eres más madura que muchas personas de tu edad.- Susurro en mi oído.

- Quiero darte nuestro regalo.- Comento mi madre acercándose a nosotros, Me acomodo de tal modo que quedaba frente a una "cosa" que estaba tapada con una sabana, Alice sostenía una esquina, Rápidamente le dio un jalón y mi regalo resulto ser un auto increíble.

- No tenían que comprarme nada.- Susurre con voz emocionada, antes de tomar las llaves que Charlie me ofrecía.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Isabella Marie la fiesta te espera.- Dijo Alice, tomando y me guio hacia la sala de su casa, mientras iba bajando las escaleras se me corto la respiración.

En toda la estancia había globos de color azul, negro, rosa y plateado con helio por lo que estaban en el techo, en una esquina había un enorme pastel rosa; La música estaba en tono medio y era melodías conocidas que hacía que las personas que se encontraban alrededor de la habitación bailaran enloquecidas.

En cuanto baje el último escalón, Mike Newton se acerco a hablarme.

-¡Wow!.. te vez grandiosa, me parece que estoy viendo a una ninfa.- Dijo antes de reírse falsamente, me abrazo.- Feliz cumpleaños Bella.

- Gracias…- Dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, aunque unos segundos después trate de alejarlo cuando se negó a soltarme.

La siguiente fue Angela que me felicito muy cálidamente; Pase la hora posterior recibiendo los múltiples saludos de las personas que estaban, aunque la verdad no le hablaba ni a la mitad.

Cuando termine me acerque a Alice que inmediatamente grito:

- ¡Hora de partir el pastel!- Antes de ponerme frente de un engorroso pastel rosa.

Todos se acomodaron a mis lados y atrás de mi, incluso mis padres salieron del algún lado y se pusieron junto a mi; Pronto todos estaban cantando la típica canción.

"Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te lo cantamos a ti, despierta Bella despierta , mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió".

-¡Sopla las velas!..- ordeno Renne con impaciencia.

- Pide un deseo.- Dijo Alice después de sonreírme.

Suspire antes de agacharme y soplar suavemente, mientras pensaba:

**"Deseo que para bien o para mal las cosas se pongan en el lugar correcto".**

Todos aplaudieron y la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, de reojo pude ver como los adultos salían de la habitación. Me senté al lado de Daniel que al momento me pasó un plato con 2 rebanadas de pizza y un poco de pasta de codito. Estaba demasiado hambrienta así que comí muy rápido, levante vista y me quede en transe viendo como Edward hablaba con la profesora Tanya, parecía que estaban pasándosela en grande. Pero ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

Mire a Alice y le di una mirada asesina, Ella me miro confundida; Mire hacia otra parte tratando de distraerme, mi vista se detuvo en el vaso de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué estas tomando?

- Sprite con vodka.- Dijo mirándome preocupado.

- ¿Me dejas probar?- le pregunte con una sonrisa, aun no muy convencido asintió. Tome un largo trago que al cabo de unos minutos me hizo sentir mejor.

- ¡Bella!.. Espero que te la estés pasando bien.- Dijo Tanya con una sonrisa mientras se agachaba a abrazarme, para después darme una pequeña cajita.

- Eso creo.- Dije antes de soltar unas risitas tontas, me sentía más alegre ya que casi me había terminado el trago de mi amigo. Edward y ella se sentaron en nuestra mesa.

- ¿Cómo se siente tener 18?- Pregunto Edward con un tono extraño, iba contestarle cuando la nasal voz de Lauren, se escucho.

- ¡Daniel!... baila conmigo.- El hizo una mueca mientras ella me miraba.- Anda Bella, déjalo ir.

- No soy su mama, Lauren. Si él no quiere ir, no puedo obligarlo.- Conteste sintiendo como mi mal humor subía. Ella indignada se dio la vuelta y se mezclo en la pista de baile. Nunca podría haberme comportado así, sino hubiera alcohol en mis venas. Por lo que me acerque al oído de Daniel.- ¿Puedes conseguirme un café, por favor?

El solo asintió, mientras iba a buscarlo.

- Entonces ¿cuéntame cómo va el amor?- Dijo Tanya tratando de entablar conversación conmigo. Tuve la sensación que alguien más sabia lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Daniel se sentó a mi lado y Tyler llego muy animado junto a Ben, Angela , Jessica y Mike.

- Hola Bella.- Saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Tyler ¿se están divirtiendo? – Pregunte con real curiosidad, mientras todos se rieron.

- Si… Es que quería darte nuestro regalo.- Dijo mientras me pasaba una bolsa de regalo color morada, que estaba adornada con papel de china.

- ¿Todos cooperaron para comprarlo?- comente con duda, todos asintieron antes de que Angela hablara.

- Déjenme fuera de esto, Solo estoy aquí para darte apoyo moral.- Comento indecisa. Enarque una ceja antes de abrir la bolsa. Daniel y yo miramos el contenido, que sorpresa darnos cuenta que "el regalo" era un vibrador Rosa con forma de ¡agg!… Inmediatamente enrojecí completamente antes de que Daniel se carcajeara hasta casi llorar.

- Ya sabes como ya tienes 18, **debes** tener uno.- Dijo Jessica con una sonrisa malvada. Los demás se fueron haciendo un gran escándalo.

-¡¿Qué es?...- Pregunto Alice tratando de alcanzar la bolsa, la puse en el piso, lejos de su alcance. Tome del café un gran trago como si eso me calmara.

- Imagina que tu padre hubiera visto este regalo…- Susurro antes de volver a reírse. Tengo que admitir que todo este asunto es bastante gracioso.

En algún momento comenzamos a platicar, Incluso con Tanya y Edward… Poco a poco me fui deslindando de la conversación mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Daniel, él paso su brazo por mi cintura cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy adormilada.

El último vistazo que tuve fue el de Edward y Tanya que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el pensamiento de que ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, me abrumo y me hizo maldecir el porqué dolía tanto.

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos por el escandaloso golpe de una puerta cerrarse. Me encontraba acostada en el sillón, pude ver que estaba amaneciendo. Lentamente me pare y me estire. A tiempo para ver cómo salía Renne, Charlie, Alice y sus padres, de la cocina.<p>

- Ya nos vamos Bella, ¿te vienes con nosotros?- Pregunto mi madre.

- Es sábado, Quédate y haremos una pijamada.- Pidió Alice con un puchero. Me puse los tacones, dispuesta a decirle que sí, pero que dormiríamos demasiado. Justo en el momento en que me pare en el inicio de la escalera, Tanya venia bajando con Edward.

- ¿Descansaste, querida? – le pregunto Esme tan amable como siempre.

- Si, muchas gracias. Pero siento mucho haberles causado molestias. Podría haberme ido a mi casa anoche.- Le contesto Tanya suavemente.

- No digas tonterías, eso hubiera sido peligroso.- Le respondió. Fue en ese instante en el que la mirada de Edward se junto con la mí, la separe violentamente. Obviamente nadie se dio cuenta.

- Lo siento Alice, pero tengo muchas ganas de estrenar mi auto.- Dije mientras caminaba a la mesita al lado del sillón donde se encontraban mis llaves.- Gracias por todo.- Susurre a Carlisle y Esme, mientras los abrazaba.

Mis padres salieron, junto con los padres de Alice platicando animadamente.

- Nos vemos.- Les dije a las 3 personas que estaban en la estancia. Antes de salir casi corriendo.

- ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?... haz estado muy rara.- pregunto mi mejor amiga caminando tras de mí.

- Nada.

- Algo debe de estarte molestándote para que te comportes así, se que para los demás puede pasarles desapercibido, pero no a mi.- Dijo con preocupación.

-¡Déjame en paz!...- dije cortante mientras abría la puerta de mi auto.

- ¿Bella?... me da la sensación de que no sabes quién eres.- Susurro con voz intranquila. Me pare frente a ella.

- Te has sentido alguna vez como si tuvieras tantas emociones que quisieras explotar o tantos recuerdos que aunque quieras pararlos involuntariamente vienen a ti. Incluso con los pensamientos que preferirías cortarte la cabeza antes de continuar con todo eso. Llegue a mi limite…- Dije antes de acercarme a abrazarla.- Gracias por la fiesta…y por todo lo que haces por mí, eres mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, Te quiero.- Me di la vuelta, subí y puse en marcha el auto, Ignorando sus suplicas.

En cuanto llegamos a casa mi padre se fue a su trabajo y mi mama salió a hacer la compra.

Ya en mi cuarto ni siquiera pude llegar a mi cama ,me caí y lo único que pude hacer fue acurrucarme contra el piso, las lagrimas empezaron a caer poco a poco.

¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de Edward? ¿Por qué tengo que lastimar tanto a mis amigos? ¿Por qué le pasa precisamente eso a mi madre ?¿Por qué aunque sabía que nunca pasaría deseaba con toda mi alma , que sus brazos me rodearan y me protegieran?¿por qué me sentía celosa de Tanya?... después de todo ella seria perfecta para él, ¿Por qué aunque trataba de luchar mis sueños se acababan?

Mi imaginación me jugó chueco y la imagen de Edward besando a Tanya apareció en mi mente, causándome un ataque de histeria, pasaron los minutos y no podía dejar de llorar.

El teléfono sonó, aun temblando me levante a ver quién era, en la pantallita apareció "Alice". Solo soñar que él, fue quien llamo me hizo aventar el teléfono contra la pared.

Me deje caer en la cama antes de abrazar mi almohada y seguir llorando… al final resulto que estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>El domingo no fue mejor; Mi madre se apareció por mi cuarto a preguntarme: ¿si estaba bien?.. Le asegure que era una depresión post cumpleaños, la verdad ni siquiera sé si eso existe, pero ella se lo creyó; Me dio un beso y salió de mi cuarto.<p>

El lunes por la mañana estaba completamente decidida; Entre a la dirección, en donde la señora cope me trato amablemente, antes de hacerme pasar con el director.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, Srita. Swan?- pregunto con voz Formal.

- Señor Green, El próximo verano voy a graduarme, necesito tiempo para poder hacer actividades y así tener más créditos; Por lo cual me preguntaba ¿Si puedo pasar la asignatura de literatura con un solo examen final y varios trabajos extras? – ¡Mentirosa!...grito una voz interior. Pero no estaba dispuesta a tener a Edward tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

- Debo decir que me sorprende… Esa evaluación se la aplicamos únicamente a alumnos que no podrían pasar la materia de otra manera, ¿Está segura que no tiene ningún otro problema, tal vez con el profesor?

- No hay motivos ocultos, solo lo que ya le dije.- Susurre tratando de parecer segura. Me miro fijamente por unos segundos antes de hablar.

- Si eso le facilita las cosas, ¿Cómo podría negarme, cuando tiene unas excelentes calificaciones?- Sacó de su escritorio un libro muy grueso.- Aquí tiene todo lo que debe saber para el último examen, sé que no me va decepcionar.

- Gracias por su atención.- Dije mientras salía del despacho.

**Sentia un vacio en el pecho, Dolia mucho pensar en como seria mi vida sin Edward Cullen.**

* * *

><p>Después de muchísimo tiempo, por fin volví. No tengo ninguna disculpa suficiente…. Solo me gustaría decir que estoy muy feliz de regresar con ustedes y de escribir este capítulo.<p>

¿Qué les pareció?... Dejen todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos, Realmente quiero mejorar.

Les mando un beso a todos y mucha suerte.


End file.
